Miłość i śmierć przychodzą w swoim czasie
by DaTenshiYing
Summary: "-Jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Przysięgam na Styks.- Wyszeptał Percy, zanim cyklop rzucił nim jak zabawką." Jason jest grekiem i nigdy nie rozstał się z siostrą. Próbuje być odważny, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodzi po akcie szlachetności i wierności Percy'ego. Co się stało po wspomnianym zdaniu? Spróbuję odpowiedzieć na to pytanie,ale śmiertelna matka Percy'ego jest nieuchwytna
1. Chapter 1

**Pozdrawiam wszystkich czekających na to i tych, którzy uważają, że moja badziewna twórczość jest fajna. Polecam muzyczkę w tle: - Fall Silently  
>~Enjoy herosi! <strong>

_**Prolog**_

Szelest liści, chrzęst i trzask łamanych gałęzi, pospieszne, zmęczone oddechy.

Idąc przez las, wydawałoby się, że to tylko halucynacje. Ktoś biega rano po lesie, prawdopodobnie myśliwy.

W sumie, to w pewnym stopniu prawda. Biegnący i łamiący gałązki myśliwy. Szkoda, że polował na piątkę dzieciaków.  
>Przyciszone szepty i stłumione krzyki. Nie poddadzą się, choćby potworów miało przybywać.<p>

Pięć potężnych herosów i satyr, to jak wielka uczta dla złych stworzeń.

Stado piekielnych ogarów węszyło przy drzewach, cyklopi rozglądali się z wysokości, trzy Furie polatywały nad drzewami – wszystko to, by wypatrzeć młodych półbogów, którzy skryli się w jamie.

Najstarszy miał 13 lat, a najmłodszy 5 lat. Największy, blondyn wychylał się zza skały. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna przytulała swojego blondwłosego, najmniejszego braciszka, szepcząc mu miłe słówka na ucho. Brunet przy ścianie, najwyżej siedmiolatek, opatrywał ranę blondynki w jego wieku. Obok nich siedział młody satyr, mający ich doprowadzić bezpiecznie do Obozu.

**Jednak nie wszystko jest możliwe.**

-Na razie czysto. Do Obozu mamy 400 metrów. – Wyższy blondyn wrócił głową do jamy. – Będziemy musieli przebiec ten odcinek sprintem. Annabeth, jak tam twoja rana?

Blondynka odwróciła się i syknęła z bólu. Rozcięcie na brzuchu było obandażowane zakrwawionym materiałem czyjeś koszulki. Dziewczyna nazwana Annabeth, pokręciła przecząco głową.

-Nie…

-Dasz radę! Musimy dać radę! – Chłopak obok niej, spróbował dodać wszystkim otuchy. – Wezmę cię na barana. Uda nam się.

-Przecież jesteś zmęczony! – Zaprotestowała wspomniana. – Nie zdołasz mnie unieść.

-Zdołam. Jestem wyższy i mam więcej siły. A tak poza tym, nie zapominajcie, że nasi rodzice nam pomagają, niezależnie od tego, czy to widzimy, czy nie. – Odparł siedmiolatek.

Nadzieja ponownie powoli zakiełkowała w sercach wszystkich zgromadzonych. Uśmiechnęli się ciepło do siebie i stanęli na nogi.

-Na mój znak – Powiedział pół-kozioł. – Biegniemy. Thalia, osłaniaj swojego brata. My będziemy osłaniać was i siebie.

-Gotowi? – Zapytał.

Brunet wziął Annabeth na barana. Mały braciszek stał przed swoją siostrą, a za nią z mieczem w ręku, przygotowywał się Luke.

-Teraz! Szybko, szybko!

Wyścig się zaczął. Sfora psów natychmiast znalazła ich zapach i razem z cyklopami i Eryniami, ruszyli w pościg.

Konary, gałęzie i korzenie drzew utrudniały widoczność. Krzaki boleśnie drapały po nogach, a ściółka leśna chrzęszczała pod naciskiem stóp.

_Jeszcze tylko 300 metrów_ – Myślała Ann. _250 metrów_

Potwory były coraz bliżej.

Każdy obolały, czy przemęczony, brnął dalej, przez las. Blondynka wyczuwała zmęczenie swojego „wybawiciela", lecz on nie dawał po sobie tego poznać.

_100 metrów_ – Pomyślał. _Damy radę._

Lecz Fata postanowiły zrobić niemiły uczynek.  
>Mały Jason potknął się, a razem z nim Thalia. Luke widząc taki obrót spraw, próbował pozbierać do kupy rodzeństwo Grace.<p>

_**Za przyjaciół** _– Brunet niosący Annabeth, dogonił wszystkich i postawił ranną obok herosów.

-Biegnijcie. Ja ich zatrzymam. – Dziewczyny wspólnie zawołały:

-NIE! Nie możesz tego zrobić!

-Błagam Cię, nie rób tego! – Krzyczała Chase. Luke przytrzymywał ją za ramiona, a Grover trzymał Thalię i Jasona.

-Przepraszam… - Wyszeptał i rzucił się na potwory.

-Nie…NIE! – Jason przeżywał poświęcenie swojego przyjaciela.

Jego wzór, najlepszy przyjaciel, po prostu dał się porwać emocjom i wyszedł naprzeciw śmierci.  
>Na samobójczą misję.<p>

_Za przyjaciół!_ Ponownie pomyślał. Wyciągnął swój długopis, który zamienił się w miecz.

_Za przyjaciół._ Ciął mieczem dwa piekielne ogary, które zmieniły się w pył.

-Za przyjaciół…- Wyszeptał, wbijając ostrze w Erynię.

-Przysięgam… - Nie dokończył zdania.  
>Wyjątkowo obrzydliwy cyklop chwycił go za nogę i rzucił o drzewo stojące przy wejściu do Obozu.<br>Chłopiec odbił się jak piłka i znalazł się niedaleko bramy obozowej.

Łaskawa Alecto przedarła pazurami niebieską koszulkę, robiąc podłużną bliznę na jego piersi.  
>Zacisnął zęby i ledwo powstrzymał się od krzyku. Nie chciał dać im tej satysfakcji.<p>

-Kiedyś się spotkamy… - Wyszeptał słowa skierowane do jego przyjaciół. Pocieszeniem było to, iż bezpiecznie dotarli do Obozu Półkrwi. – Jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Przysięgam na Styks.

Rozległ się grzmot, a wraz z nim potężna ulewa.

-**PERCY! – **Annabeth go widziała.  
>Widziała jak umiera.<p>

Widziała jak uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco.

Widziała i słyszała przysięgę złożoną przez niego.

Reszta potworów nie potrafiła się zbliżyć.

Łzy lecące z oczu Ann zmieszały się z ulewnym deszczem.

Percy na jej oczach zamienił się w potężną, wysoką sosnę.

_Breathe so slowly.*_

-Percy…- Powiedziała słowa, które ostatni raz usłyszał.

**-Koniec Prologu- **

***-Oddychaj (tak) wolno **

**Piszcie, co o tym sądzicie! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Szybko wstawiam rozdziały. Dedykuję ten Oliwii B. ! Pozdrawiam serdecznie :))**

**~Enjoy Herosi! **

**_Chapter I _**  
><strong><em>"Słowo" <em>**

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ON zginie.  
>Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego ukochana zostanie zamordowana.<br>Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego prawdziwa żona rozpacza z powodu JEGO śmierci.  
>Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego wrogowie go pocieszają.<br>Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że popadnie w depresję.

Ale tak się stało.

W lśniącym pałacu, pokrytym głównie muszelkami, glonami i innymi morskimi ozdobami, po pięknym korytarzu przechadzała się Amfitryta. Myśli zaprzątały jej umysł w nieokiełznany sposób – tyle informacji jak na jeden dzień jej w zupełności starczyło.

Po pierwsze: dowiedziała się, że jej mąż miał romans.  
>Po drugie: dowiedziała się, że kochanka jej męża zginęła. Przez kogo? Przez Hadesa oczywiście. <em>Cholerny zazdrośnik jeden.<em>  
>Po trzecie: dowiedziała się, że siedmioletni syn jej męża zbliża się do Obozu Herosów razem z dwoma dzieciakami Zeusa, jednym synem Hermesa i córki Ateny.<br>Nękana poczuciem winy, oślepiła cyklopy, goniące herosów.  
>Mimo wszystko, nie pomogło to, tylko bardziej rozwścieczyło ich, przez co półbogowie mieli jeszcze więcej zmartwień.<p>

Krążyła po wspaniałych korytarzach, opierała się o ściany, wzdychała i pocierała swoją skroń. Jedno niewypowiedziane słowo ciążyło jej w ustach. W ten sposób mogła IM pomóc, ale za jaką cenę!  
>Wzniosła ręce w górę i wyszeptała parę niecenzuralnych słów do Zeusa. Nie słyszał on tego, z czego była bardzo zadowolona.<p>

Odwróciła się, by wrócić do Sali tronowej, lecz stanęła jak słup soli na widok Tytana w komnacie. Owy Tytan miał szaro-czarne włosy, siwą brodę, jasne oczy, wysoką i dobrze zbudowaną posturę ciała. Ubrany w grecką szatę, noszoną przy spotkaniach z ważnymi osobami, poklepywał Posejdona po ramieniu.  
>Amfitryta zamarła na widok jej ojca – Okeanosa pocieszającego boga mórz i oceanów. To dzięki wspaniałomyślności Tytana została boginią mórz.<br>Na milisekundę w jej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że mały heros wciąż żyje – nie wiadomo skąd, nie wiadomo z czego, ale ta dzika myśl sprawiła, że uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Posejdon nie był taki przybity jak wcześniej, ale do szczęścia mu wiele brakowało.

-Witaj mężu. Witaj ojcze. Co cię do nas sprowadza?

-Och. Witam córko. – Odpowiedział Okeanos. – Próbuję pocieszyć tego tu młodzika. Jego syn lada chwilę dotrze do Obozu.

Amfitryta ucieszyła się w duchu. Obserwowała tego chłopca, odkąd dowiedziała się, że żyje.

-Wspaniała wiadomość! Może obejrzymy jego przeprawę, przez ten ostatni odcinek drogi? – Machnęła ręką na ścianę.  
>Natychmiastowo, pojawił się ten sam obraz, który nękał młodych półbogów w snach: szóstka osób siedząca na ściółce leśnej w ciemnej jamie.<br>Później szybka zmiana scenerii – biegnące dzieci i goniące ich potwory.  
>W końcu wydarzenie wywołujące największy lęk – poświęcenie Percy'ego.<br>Królowa wód krzyknęła. Okeanos odskoczył od Posejdona, wokół którego zafalowało podwodne tornado. Rozpacz w jego oczach była niemalże namacalna. W jednej chwili był – w drugiej już go nie było.

**-Jedną setną sekundy później- **

Zeus liczył chociaż na jedną godzinę spokoju, ale _**nieee**_. Posejdon musiał przyjść i narobić bałagan.

Najpierw **_Hermes_** leciał do niego z zapytaniem, czy nie miał dostać paczki. Potem **_Atena_** zjawiła się i oświadczyła, że jej kolejna córka zjawi się w Obozie Herosów. A później z wielkim wejściem (czyt. Na huraganie) wparował **_Posejdon_**, wykrzykując coś o swoim synu i poświęceniu.

-POWOLI! – Krzyknął Zeus. Jego brat zamilkł i gniewnie wpatrywał się w zeusową twarz. – Wytłumacz. O co chodzi z twoim synem? Czyżbyś złamał przysięgę?

-Ty ją pierwszy złamałeś. I to dwa razy. – Bóg oceanów pozwolił sobie na podstępny uśmiech, zaraz zastąpiony melancholią.

-Skąd to wiesz?

-Bo widzisz, MÓJ syn właśnie się poświęca, by dziecko Hermesa, Ateny i twoje dzieci dotarły bezpiecznie do Obozu!- Puściły mu nerwy. Tornado wokół niego ponownie zawirowało, zrzucając wszystkie ulubione pisemka i papiery Zeusa.  
>Sam król bogów zachował swoją maskę obojętności na twarzy i delikatnie, aczkolwiek stanowczo powiedział:<p>

-Bracie. CO ja mogę zrobić w obliczu takiej sytuacji?

-Spraw, by NIE UMARŁ! – Ledwo powstrzymał się od trzaśnięcia Zeusa.

-Dobra. – Pstryknął palcami. Rozległ się charakterystyczny grzmot i ulewny deszcz opadł na zatokę Long Island. – Powinno starczyć.

Odwrócili się do prowizorycznego „ekranu" w podłodze. Na środku leżał Percy, a zbawienna woda uderzyła głucho o jego ciało, jakby był z marmuru.

-Niedobrze. – Zeus przygryzł kciuk. Niby to miało pomóc, ale nie pomogło.

-Jest jeszcze jakiś sposób?! Proszę! Niech ktokolwiek mi pomoże! – Posejdon jakby postradał zmysły. Opadł na kolana i dotknął iluzjonistycznej wizji rzeczywistości.

Oczy bogów rozszerzyły się w geście zdziwienia, gdy Percy powoli zamieniał się w sosnę.  
>Sceneria się rozwiała, na rzecz ukazania wymowy niewypowiedzianego Słowa.<p>

Amfitryta wymówiła jedno wyraźne Słowo. Miało ono wysoką wartość i duże znaczenie. Zazwyczaj każdy, kto je wymawiał, przynależał do Wewnętrznego Kręgu Zgromadzenia Nimf Natury.  
>Słowo to było zaklęciem, zamieniającym żywą istotę w jakąś część martwej natury o niezwykłej mocy.<p>

Perseusz Jackson stał się drzewem – olbrzymią sosną, ochraniającym Obóz Herosów przed potworami i innymi stworzeniami zagrażającymi półbogom.

Grecka bogini mórz zemdlała. Co prawda nimfy drzew pomogły jej w przemienienu GO, gdyż, gdyby sama to zrobiła, Percy stałby się wodą. To nie byłoby dobre rozwiązanie.

-Amfitryta pomaga herosom? Świat się wali. – Niespodziewanie Atena zagościła na Olimpie. – Biedny dzieciak. Przynajmniej odczepił się od mojej córki.

-…- Prawdopodobnie najlepszy wędkarz na świecie nie potrafił odgryźć się rywalce. Nie miał siły, ochoty, ani grama czasu…

-Spadam stąd. – Oznajmił oschle. – Pomszczę Sally i Percy'ego. Hades mi za to zapłaci. – Jedyna obecna kobieta, przytrzymała go za ramię.

-Wojna do niczego nie prowadzi. Był po prostu zazdrosny.

-Taa…- Parsknął. – Tak zazdrosny, że zabił mi żonę i uwięził syna w nicości. Pięknie.

Z szumem fal opuścił Olimp.

**-Milisekundę później- **

Człowiek w lekko zielonej poświacie stanął u stóp drzewa. Dotknął ręką gorącego pnia, by za chwilę je pobłogosławić.  
>Spojrzał na małą Annabeth Chase, kulącą się przy drzewie.<p>

-Dziecko kochane, będziesz chora. – Serce Annabeth omal nie stanęło. Odwróciła się z przestrachem i zerknęła na boga stojącego przy niej. Natychmiast wstała i skłoniła się z należytym szacunkiem.

-Nie kłaniaj mi się, dziecko. Mam do ciebie małą prośbę. Wysłuchasz mnie? – Ann pokiwała nieśmiało głową. Posejdon uklękł przy niej tak, że patrzyli sobie w oczy.

-Słyszałaś przysięgę. Obiecaj, że zajmiesz się tym drzewem. Obiecaj, że go nie porzucisz. Proszę.

-Obiecuję… Przysięgam na Styks. – Rozległ się kolejny grzmot. Grecki bóg jeszcze raz spojrzał w burzowe oczy siedmiolatki. Poczochrał ją po włosach i zniknął, zanim Thalia, Luke i Jason znaleźli małą córkę Ateny, drżącą z zimna.

**-Parę lat później-**

-Za Percy'ego – Wyszeptały cztery głosy. Wrzuciły dziwne, niebieskie jedzenie do ogniska i usiadły przy jednym stoliku, całkowicie ignorując zasady.

Był tydzień po letnim przesileniu, czyli naradzie bogów Olimpijskich.  
>W tym roku jako takowym ambasadorem Zeusa, była Thalia i Jason, który po raz pierwszy widział Olimp. Narada trwała tak jak zawsze – omówienie problemów, szukanie rozwiązania i wspólna negocjacja.<br>Każdy bóg, bądź bogini miał/miała ten sam niezmienny wyraz twarzy, jak podczas każdego spotkania. Zeus-twarda maska obojętności i surowości, Posejdon-smutek na twarzy i ciągłe spoglądanie na Annabeth. Jason nie wiedział o co chodziło, a Thals Tłumaczyła mu, że jest jeszcze za młody by to zrozumieć.  
>Reszta bogów była tak samo zła lub wesoła jak zawsze. Jasona zapiekły oczy na wspomnienie wspaniałego wejścia Apolla i przywitalnego haiku.<p>

Niby nic, ale to haiku nie było dziełem sztuki.

Artemida miała przy sobie swoją nieśmiertelną poruczniczkę – Zoe Nightshade. Hermes zaprosił Luke'a na Olimp, a reszta miała, albo nie miała swoich synów, lub córek.

Jasonowi rzuciło się w oczy brak Hestii. Nikt nie wiedział co robiła, lub gdzie była.

A potem zniknął Piorun Piorunów Zeusa. 


End file.
